Trial of Lords
Tecknar's Rise is a story written by Baterra1202 detailing the origins of the Element Lord of Technology. Prologue Tecknar was not the most powerful glatorian. He was not the biggest, strongest, or fastest. He was however, incredibly smart and an expert swordfighter, even though he fought with a drill and a double-sided chainsaw. He was often thought of as just an average glatorian in a tribe of warriors. Until one day, when the Great Beings selected elite glatorian from Spherus Magna to become the leaders of their tribes. To become the Element Lords... Chapter 1 Many years before The Shattering... Rrrrrvvvvv! Vvvvrrrrr! Tecknar’s double-sided chainsaw slashed across the anvil, the jagged-edged treads swiping across the metal and leaving gashes in the near-impenetrable surface. After a few seconds of cutting, Tecknar activated his drill and smashed the already weakened anvil to scraps of metal. The technology glatorian rose, cold eyes staring at the chunks of iron from behind his mask. Tecknar turned off both his weapons and headed for the door. It was time to go to the arena. Tecknar walked out of his dwelling. Sighting his vehicle, he climbed aboard and roared off into the varied terrain of Spherus Magna. After about five minutes of riding, he found himself in a dense jungle. He was looking around, observing his surroundings, when suddenly, an Iron Wolf sprung out of the trees. Tecknar turned his vehicle, opening fire with twin Force Bazookas, weapons developed by the Tech Tribe. One of the shots struck the wolf in the shoulder, and it snarled, leaping atop his bike. Tecknar engaged the autopilot and leaped atop his vehicle. The wolf lunged at him, and he swerved to the side. The Iron Wolf didn’t see it coming, and ran right into Tecknar’s drill. Cutting the beast in half, Tecknar kicked the thing off his vehicle. Slipping back into the cockpit, the silver glatorian sped out of the jungle, arriving at the arena several minutes later. It had been a long time since he honed his weapons in combat, and he looked forward to doing it again. Chapter 2 Tecknar pulled his vehicle to a stop outside the arena, stepping out into the sunlight. His eyes took in the training arena. Metal walls surrounded a dirt floor, and several pratice dummies could be seen lying in wait, ready to be activated for battle. He would have to win. Days ago, the Great Beings had told the glatorian inhabitants of Spherus Magna to prepare for the tests. The tribes were falling into chaos as some warriors did not understand why agori were leading the tribes. So they were selecting elite glatorian to become Element Lords and lead their tribes. Tecknar was ne of the glatorian who desired to become Element Lord of Technology. The other tech glatorian who wanted to become the Lord of Technology were strong, fast and smart. He would have to beat them in the obstacle courses set out for them. No time, Technar thought to himself. I need to fight and win. I can think later. The test was about to begin. Unsheathing his Earthshock Drill and Double-sided Chainsaw, Technar looked out at the other warriors. The Skrall and rock glatorian were huge and brutal. The water glatorian were thin and agile. Bulky iron glatorian were drawing swords, pickaxes, and scythes. They would be his real competition. The fire and sand glatorian were average looking. He didn't expect any trouble from them. A blast of elemental power from Angonce, the Great Being overseeing the candidate's training, sent the various glatorian running. The goal was simple. Survive. Technar saw an iron glatorian run straight into a robotic Test Dummy, which took him out with a blow to the jaw. Technar came up behind the fallen warrior and attacked the dummy, slashing out with his saw. The robot blocked his first blow, but couldn't avoid the shattering thrust from his drill. Now he had the attention of the sand lord candidates, who headed toward him with war cries pouring from the mouths. The Vorox known as Kabrua lunged toward him, and then slashed his blade down Technar's leg. Technar snarled and slammed his chainsaw down, causing Kabrua to dodge backwards with a screech. A thornax came out of nowhere, throwing Technar off his feet. Three skrall were lumbering toward them. One, a short warrior with a long neck and a shield, ran at Technar. Technar grabbed his drill, and unleashed a sonic blast that blew the skrall to pieces. The bone hunter Fero darted across the battlefield, taking down a large vorox with a knife. Then Fero fell, an arrow in his shoulder. Certavus stood over him, a bow in his hand. A massive skrall, even taller than Technar, charged Tarix, knocking him into Certavus, and then knocking them both into Technar. Technar lunged out with his chainsaw, and severed the skrall's hand. The skrall let out a howl of rage and collapsed. Technar spun around and charged back into battle. Chapter 3 Angonce fired a blast of fire into the air, and all the contestants stopped cold. "We have our candidates who will progress to the next test!" Technar listened intently as Angonce listed names. "Kabrua, Certavus, Tarix, Technar, Ackar, Perditus, Stronius, Tuma, Tronica," Technar stopped listening as Angonce began listing more names that Technar didn't recognize. CHAPTER UNFINISHED... Category:Stories